The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
There has been known a light emitting device which is formed by a combination of a semiconductor laser element and a wavelength conversion member. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-262952, in order to prevent a wavelength conversion member disposed above a semiconductor laser element from coming off, the wavelength conversion member is fixed as being held down by an engaging member.